darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelique Bouchard Collins
This article is about the character Angelique, who was a witch in 1795-1970 regular time. For information on Angelique Collins, wife of Quentin Collins in Parallel Time, see Angelique Stokes Collins. Angelique Bouchard Collins (b. 16?? - d. 1840, d.1968, d.1969) was a witch and sometimes vampire, at different times the lover, enemy, wife, ally and friend of Barnabas Collins. as Angelique'']] During the late 17th century, the young woman eventually known as Angelique Collins was named Miranda and fell under the sway of Judah Zachary, whom she betrayed to Amadeus Collins. Yet she retained her powers and immortality. In 1795 Angelique was a servant girl from the island of Martinique. She accompanied Josette Dupres to the province of Maine in the year 1795 (368/369). Through witchcraft, she caused Josette to desert her fiancé Barnabas Collins, and to marry Barnabas' uncle, Jeremiah Collins. Later, Angelique tricked Barnabas into marrying her. When he discovered his wife was a witch, Barnabas shot Angelique. Believing herself to be dying, she cursed him, causing him to die and rise as a vampire. She survived and tried to reverse the curse, but it was too late. Barnabas' first deed as a member of the undead was to strangle Angelique. Though perhaps physically dead, Angelique's evil spirit caused her to live on in one form or another for many years; she continued to be a thorn in the side of the Collins family. After her death in 1796, she appeared in court to discredit the testimony of Ben Stokes. She was seen only in the courtroom and briefly outside the courtroom before disappearing (435). In 1968 she was also known as Cassandra Collins, the second wife of Roger Collins (473) and supposedly the sister of the warlock Nicholas Blair (521). During this time she tried not only to return Barnabas to his vampiric existence via the Dream Curse, but she also placed upon Elizabeth Collins Stoddard a curse that she would think of nothing but death (513) until she finally convinced her family she was dead and then buried alive. Nicholas killed her (547-548) after the failure of the dream curse and then resurrected her as a vampire (555). She broke free of Nicholas' control when he fell in love with Maggie Evans and contacted their master, Diablos to whom she begged to be freed of the vampire curse if she could prove Nicholas had failed because he had fallen in love (628). Angelique/Cassandra disappeared for a time, only to return briefly to revitalize her death curse on Elizabeth. In 1897 she was summoned back to life by Quentin Collins and Evan Hanley (711). During this time she was instrumental to defeating Laura Murdock Collins, a phoenix (760). She offered to ally with Laura, but Laura was determined to kill Barnabas (757). Using the name Angelique DuVal, she decided to marry Quentin after Barnabas rebuffed her plea to return to 1969. She convinced Evan Hanley to tell Edward Collins that he knew her before she and Barnabas became engaged (792), then told Edward she had been one of Barnabas' victims, and he had forced her to become his bride. Almost immediately she encountered Victor Fenn-Gibbon, who was really Count Andreas Petofi while holding the box which contained his hand (793). By 1970 she had married a man named Sky Rumsom and renounced her powers (924). Upon learning her husband was allied to the Leviathans she took revenge. In 1970 Parallel Time, Angelique was married to Quentin prior to her murder. She returned from the dead and became an adversary to both Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman (who had both traveled over into Parallel Time). In 1840, she came to Collinwood under the name Valerie Collins, the wife of Barnabas who had supposedly recently arrived from England (as the son of the original Barnabas). Because historically this was prior to her existence in 1897 or the 1960s, Angelique was unaware of Barnabas and Julia's previous time-travel adventures, unlike in 1897 when she was aware of her life in the 20th century. She first suspected that Barnabas was in love with Julia, but after seeing Barnabas with Roxanne Drew, she was certain this was not the case. Nevertheless, Julia was a mystery to her and she banned Julia from The Old House where she and Barnabas had taken residence. She also killed Roxanne Drew by re-opening her vampire wounds so she would become a vampire. When Flora Collins passed on her suspicions that Barnabas was a vampire to Lamar Trask, Roxanne's fiancé, and Gerard Stiles, who was possessed by Judah Zachary, "Valerie" cured Barnabas of his vampirism with no strings attached. When Lamar Trask captured Barnabas immured him in the cellar of the Trask Memorial Chapel, Julia and Angelique joined forces and with the help of both Leticia Fay and the spirit of Roxanne Drew, were able to save Barnabas just in time. Lamar Trask later shot and killed "Valerie Collins" (1198), soon after she had proven Quentin Collins and Desmond Collins innocent of witchcraft, finally defeating Judah Zachary (1197). Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Category:CollinWiki pages needing citation